1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a battery assembly, and more particularly, to a battery assembly that can fix a coupling tap when a plurality of bare cells are welded with the coupling tap.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The bare cell includes an electrode assembly comprised of a cathode plate, an anode plate, and a separator interposed therebetween that is positioned within a can with an electrolyte. The bare cell also includes a cap assembly and seals the upper end of the can. An electrode terminal electrically coupled to the anode plate of the electrode assembly extends out of the can into the upper of the cap assembly.
The cap assembly includes a coupling tap that is commonly formed of a stiff plate-shaped metal piece that is shaped so that the corresponding portion of the coupling tap positioned on the electrode terminals of the plurality of bare cells can be electrically coupled to the electrode terminals by welding, soldering, and mechanical engagement.
At this time, when the coupling tap is positioned on the plurality of electrode terminals in order to couple the plurality of bare cells, the plurality of bare cells are not fixed and non-movable. This creates a problem in that it is difficult for the coupling tap to be engaged with the electrode terminals in an exact position. Moreover, since there is no separate fixing member that can fix the plurality of bare cells to the coupling tap, the coupling tap itself may be distorted or bent. This creates a problem in that a plurality of defects are generated when the bare cell is manufactured.